Question: Simplify the following expression: ${5(-4-2q)+3(q+7)}$
Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{-4-2q}{)} + 3(q+7) $ $ {-20-10q} + 3(q+7) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -20-10q + {3(}\gray{q+7}{)} $ $ -20-10q + {3q+21} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-10q + 3q} {-20 + 21}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-7q} {-20 + 21}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-7q} + {1}$ The simplified expression is $-7q+1$